Many containers are provided with tamper-resistant devices to resist refilling of contents in the containers. For example, a container for carrying a liquid product can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable, so as to impede efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a product and/or package including a container and a use-evident indicator carried by the container for indicating that the product and/or package has been used.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a package that includes a container, a flowable product dispensably disposed within the container, a closure carried by the container, and an indicator within the container and adapted, upon contact with air, irreversibly to change a characteristic of the indicator that is visible from outside of the container to indicate to a user that the package has been used, wherein the closure includes a closure member carrying the indicator and having a wedge opening, and a wedge member carried in the wedge opening.